


good morning

by korechthonia (sungabraverday)



Series: best part prompts [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungabraverday/pseuds/korechthonia
Summary: Prompt: We slept in the same bed for space reasons but now we’re just waking up and there’s something about your bleary eyes and mussed hair





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailorsav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorsav/gifts).



It was a minor miracle that no one had fallen off the bed in the middle of the night, Cait thought. Queen size beds weren’t designed for four college athletes, all over six feet tall. But when Dex had invited them all up to Maine, it had been so easy to agree. Unfortunately, they hadn’t counted on Dex’s cousin and his fiancee visiting from the opposite side of the state taking over the guest bedroom, so they were all in Dex’s bed instead.

Well, officially Caitlin was in the sleeping bag on his floor, but none of them had been prepared to let her sleep there and she hadn’t exactly objected because the floor was not comfy.

And it was squished, but it was impossible to object because Derek’s arm was warm around her waist and Will was blinking away sleep from his eyes inches from her face. Chris behind him was clinging like his life depended on it, and she smiled.

“Good morning,” she whispered, reaching out to play with his tousled ginger hair. It was getting long, almost to the point when he’d get a haircut, but that was her favourite.

He leaned forward slightly, and she followed suit, giving him a peck on the lips that quickly deepened.

They broke apart as the bed shifted behind her, Derek propping himself on an elbow. “I could get used to waking up to this view,” he said, and Will leaned up to give him a morning kiss too, despite the goalie wrapped around him. Caitlin certainly had to agree that it was an excellent sight to wake up to.

Chris was less impressed. “Five more minutes,” he grumbled, and Will pulled away from Derek to awkwardly turn and give Chris a quick kiss of his own. They all knew he was weak for sleepy clingy Chris, but they were at his house and they still hadn’t told his parents yet.

“As much as I’d like to stay in this bed forever, I’m not actually keen on Mum finding out by bringing us morning coffee. Up and at ‘em sleepyhead,” he said, fondly ruffling his hair. They were still there for a moment longer and then Derek flipped the covers down and fell off the bed with a thud, prompting a giggle from a Caitlin, a sigh from Will, and a “if it’ll keep Nursey from injuring himself again,” from Chris.


End file.
